


Warmth

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Case Fic, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Seventeen; “I’m Cold” - “Here, have my jacket”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Warmth

The wind whipped around Dean as snowflakes started to fall. Fucking perfect. Out in the middle of fucking nowhere and it’s starting to snow.

He shivers, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Castiel squints his eyes, looking around the forest, unfazed by the cold. Dick.

“The werewolves kept going straight headed that way,” he says, pointing the same way they’ve been heading for the past two hours. “If we move a little faster we can get there before the sun goes down.”

Biting back a groan, Dean just nods. Awesome. They’ll be walking back in the dark when it’ll be colder, with probably a shit ton of snow on the ground and covered in blood that will feel _great_ as it settles and cools over his skin.

They start moving forward, but after a bit Castiel starts walking in front of him. Dean’s shivering too much to give a rats ass at this point. His thoughts keep drifting off thinking about warm cups of coffee in diners, or being burrowed underneath piles of blankets in his bed back at the Bunker. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts of being warm, that he doesn’t realize Castiel has stopped walking until he runs into him.

“S-s-sorry m-man,” Dean manages to get out.

Castiel turns around, tilting his head at him in confusion. “Your pace has slowed a great deal and your focus is off. Are you feeling okay?”

Dean shrugs and then shakes his head. “M’o-o-okay. S’just c-cold.”

Castiel’s eyes go wide as if he’s just realizing that weather actually has an affect on humans. Dean’s eyes start to go wide as Castiel starts stripping off his trench coat.

“C-C-Cas,” Dean says backing up a few steps. Is he thinking he needs body heat? He’s usually quite literal, so it wouldn’t surprise Dean at all. Honestly, despite how fucking awkward it might be, a deep part inside Dean secretly wants Castiel wrapped around him.

“Here,” he says holding out his jacket. “Take my jacket. I have no need for it. My body is not affected by temperatures.”

Gratefully, Dean takes the jacket and slips it on. Immediately warmth engulfs his body making his shivering stop. He almost moans at how good it feels, letting his eyes slip closed to enjoy it before the warmth fades. Footsteps cause Dean to open up his eyes again, and he watches Castiel walking forward again, but this time in just his dark suit jacket. It takes him a few minutes to get his legs to respond, his eyes unable to stray from watching Castiel just move in just his suit jacket.

Eventually (and a much quicker pace) they reach a little clearing with a make shift hut is set up. A woman and a man are asleep beside each other, naked, besides the roaring cold and wind outside. Werewolves always have run warmer than regular humans, so it shouldn’t be a surprise to Dean, but still he has to take a second before he and Castiel yanked the poor, unsuspecting bastards quickly.

Burning the bodies was easy considering all Castiel had to do was collapse the hut on top of them before Dean lit it on fire. Halfway back to the car, Dean realized the jacket had never cooled. It still feels as warm as it had when he slipped it on.

He gives Castiel a sideways glance, trying to ignore how adorable he looks with cheeks pink from the cold. “Did you mojo your fricken trench coat to stay warm?”

Castiel ducks his head. “I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dean just rolls his eyes, knocking his shoulder against his. “Sure you don’t.”

The trees start to thin the closer they get to the end of the woods. Dean starts to slip off the jacket but Castiel stops him by placing his hands on the collar. Dean’s heart starts racing, a dozen dirty thoughts filling his mind on exactly how he wants Castiel to grab him by the collar of any coat, slamming him up against the back of a tree and –

_What the fuck was that?_ Dean shakes his head as Castiel blinks at him, hands dropping from the jacket.

“Keep it on. You need the warmth,” Castiel says in a deep voice, ducking his head away and starting to walk again.

They make it to the car, and Dean opens the door, awkwardly slipping into the drivers seat. He looks over at Castiel slipping into his spot at shotgun, and cannot help but take him differently without the jacket. He watches his muscles flex and move as his pants and shirt pull tight against his skin. Dean licks his lips, unable to drag his eyes away.

Castiel must sense him staring, because he turns his head giving Dean a cocky little smirk. “I’ll take my jacket back now.”

The words shake Dean out of his dirty thoughts enough to fight and shimmy his way out of the jacket. Just as his arms slip free of the sleeves, coldness wraps around him, clinging and leeching away any warmth. Dean’s teeth start chattering uncontrollably as he fumbles with his keys to start the car.

“Apologies,” Castiel murmurs reaching over to help Dean put the keys in the ignition and turning it. “Your thoughts were coming across as prayers. I think my ‘mojo’, as you call it, must have been having an effect on your emotions.”

Dean knows the shock across his face isn’t anything compared to the embarrassment he feels inside. _Fuck! Cas heard all of that?_

Castiel tilts his head at him, chuckling. “You’re still doing it.”

Dean ducks his head, putting his hands over the vents where the heat is finally starting to pump out. There’s no point in denying it, he guess. “Sorry.” He mutters.

Castiel slips on his coat with a sigh and sits patiently in the seat waiting for Dean to finish. Exhaustion from today is finally starting to hit Dean and he knows he wont be able to make the drive back to the Bunker in one shot. He knows they’ll have to settle on a motel room for the night, and just thinking about sharing a room with Castiel has his pants tightening enough hat it might actually start to become a problem.

A throat clearing beside him has Dean looking over to Castiel looking at him with a flushed face. “Dean, I think…I think I used a little too much grace and somehow whatever amount was left in you from when I took you out of Hell and now…” He loosens his tie, licking his lips. “I know you aren’t praying to me, but I can hear and _feel_ everything.”

It takes maybe a half a second for it to hit Dean what that means. His eyes slowly drift down to Castiel’s body, landing on his pants tented. Snapping his eyes back up to his face, Dean just stares at him, unsure of what to do or say. He wont apologize for what he’s feeling, and besides it would be a lie. He isn’t sorry. It’s not his fault Castiel can read him like an open book now.

Castiel groans, palming the bulge from his pants. “ _Dean_ ,” he says like a plea. “You have to stop.”

Dean smirks, turning towards him. “And what if I don’t want to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahaha, I totally did that on purpose. ~_^ 
> 
> Come scream at me in the comments. Kudos always give me a high. ^_^


End file.
